twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mlp AuroraWhite/Interacting with Aurora White
Aurora is probably my frist and won't be my last character. I'll be honest and I really want to bring up some issues I face when RP-ing with certain ponies. The "Interacting" Part To interact with Aurora is pretty simple if you read the guidelines. I have had ponies who suddenly pop up next to Aurora in the Everfree Forest and ended up wrecking a pretty good story. Please do be logical k. Aurora is an archaeologist of sorts(Think Indiana Jones, that makes her an Explorer or Discoverer but generally she handles Archeology) so talking about World or Pony history with her can REALLY score some trust points. If she trusts you enough, she might allow you into her home during research hours and study artifacts or join her on trips to sites of historical interest. Aurora is almost ALWAYS happy and in a good mood but that's when off-duty. When she has research, handling an excavation site or even on duty as a Royal Guard, her personality takes a 180 degree turn and she turns into a Drill Sargeant. She is very dedicated when she does something so try not to get on her bad side though she's still forgiving even if you screw up so, no worries. She often enjoys the company of many kinds of ponies but generally prefers the silent peace loving type. Aurora's life is very stressful so she does enjoy peace and quiet(think Fluttershy or Twilight). Though that does not mean she dislikes adrenaline rush and action packed adventures, it all depends on timing. She'll gladly swing on vines, jump through flaming hoops over an aligator filled lake and so on, but she does that often for a long time so she enjoys relaxing a bit more. She is complicated on the outside but simple on the inside. Her home is far out of Ponyville, roughly near Fluttershy's cottage but still far out where no pony lives. Honestly I'm ok with anypony who wants to RP with me, but do remember I live in Far Far Away so time difference is an issue. I also have to study. I have a few rules against rp-ing with overpowered characters, goddesses and all that so please avoid it. Try not to be too stuck up either, I take it as an offence if you deem yourself the master of all. Earn my respect, not demand it. All and all have fun k :D Non-canon stuff and etc. Aurora IS an adventurer and an archaeologist so a lot of what she does is not-canon to the MLP Series. She also meets powerful figures around the world. HOWEVER do not worry about this at all since all this often only happens during solo rp's when Aurora/me are alone with no-pony around RP-ing with us. Unless you request to be involved in one of Aurora's bizarre adventures, none of it will affect you, or the world whatsoever. Sure she might meet a villain who will endanger the world or something but that's on her own time. Other ponies won't know the story(but can observe it) and won't be affected by it. She also grew up in Neighpon/Japony so she'll often speak in their native language from time to time. Category:Blog posts